


Your Fault

by Relative



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, An attempt with the sarcastic tone, F/M, In Denial, fraternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: Yah, it is obviously the frat boy Bellamy.Him and his fraternity brothers in the middle of QUAD playing frisbee.Like, come on!be aware of the paths!So self-involved.Or Clarke hates frat boys, and one of them gives her a bloody nose.





	1. Like, come on!

**Author's Note:**

> first try in the 100 fandom.

Sitting in the middle of the Student Union building cafeteria, eating her lunch and chatting with her close friendship group: Raven, Monty and Jasper. A weird combination of people, but it works nonetheless.

  
It all started up with Clarke’s first year in university. Juggling her life, studies and a missed-up relationship with a Frat boy named Finn. A relationship that eventually led her to Raven….and hating Fraternities. To be more specific, Raven and Clarke didn’t exactly start by being friendly. It was hate from first sight. Apparently being the mistress isn’t a nice conversation starter. It took them more than a whole semester to ease out and start accepting the idea of talking to one another. Their first proper long conversation ended up with tears and hugs and the realization that they are both hurting because of lies. Needless to say, it all went up from there.  
  
Raven, the Engineer... Oh sorry, I mean the Mechanic. As if being a Mechanical Engineer disqualify you from being an Engineer, but leave it to Raven to tell you otherwise. So, Raven the Mechanic introduced her to her two pet dogs: Monty and Jasper. The electrical and the chemical Engineers Who Raven boss around. cuz come on, they are Engineers and She is THE Mechanic, duh.

  
Two years later and it is now a friendship group built around bickering, laughter, and nonsense. This is what they will tell you… but in reality, it is the acceptance and support that matter the most to them.   
  
Once her alarm rang, she excused herself from her friends since she had a class to run to. She tightened her braided blonde hair, wore her head phone, tug her messenger bag, dragged her skateboard and jumped on it. She has been using it to get to her classes. It saves her time and effort and no one can blame her.  
  
She maneuvers through the QUAD while heading to her class. People are going and coming. Everyone is focused on their destination. No one really bothers noticing anyone else and ……. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM someone banged into her while trying to catch his Frisbee. It hit her suddenly and She finds herself knocked off to the ground.

 

 _~_ _Yah, it is obviously the frat boy Bellamy._  
_Him and his fraternity brothers in the middle of QUAD playing frisbee._  
Like come on!  
be aware of the paths!  
 So self-involved. ~

 

She looks up, and there he is, giving her a side glare as if it’s totally her fault. She stands up and her hand reaches to her nose immediately, as she realizes it is starting to bleed. She turns back to him with an even bigger glare and says "Fuck you". 

She then starts running to the closest building with a bathroom, totally forgetting about her skateboard in the middle of Quad.

 

 

  ------------

 

 

1 message request from Bellamy  Blake on Facebook

 

 

 **Clarke** : WHAT?

 

 **Bellamy** : NOTHING.

 

  
**Clarke** : You can start with sorry

 

  
**Bellamy** : No thanks!

 

  
**Clarke** : Why on Earth are you messaging me then?

 

 **Bellamy** : your skateboard, Princess.

come pick it up from Praimfaya fraternity house.

If it’s not gone by the end of the week it’s ours.

 


	2. I don't need you anyways

Although Clarke doesn’t really know Bellamy, she is convinced that she knows enough to hate him. One, he is a frat boy. Two, he mastered the art of being a player. Three, He has the most annoying smirk ever. four, Did she not mention that he is a frat boy? And oh yah, being in the most annoying team in debate club didn’t help his case either. 

She decided to join the debate club at university with the hopes of increasing her public speaking skills while meeting new people. That, and the chance to be constantly arguing with people didn’t hurt either... BUT, she didn’t realise that some people join the club for the sole purpose of annoying and pissing people off. That is basically what Murphy does. On the other hand, there are other people who simply join to make sure that the previous kind of people don’t get kicked out of the club and for the entertainment that comes out of it. That is basically Bellamy. Murphy starts by blurbing the most ridicules nonsense, then Bellamy comes and tries to convince people that this ridicules nonsense is where reality is at by making some twisted arguments. 

 

“ I don’t want to go alone.” She looks at her friends who are still engulfed in their work totally ignoring her and huffs but keeps going. “Who on Earth argues that no one should volunteer? because volunteering is bad! because it’s a propaganda to make us do chores without paying us? It is the new slavery? Like WHAT…” 

Raven looks up from her papers and laptop annoyed at Clarke -but not really-. 

“You know that he is bullshitting, right?” 

“He actually volunteers a lot” Monty adds. 

“I don’t really care. He is so annoying, and now he is making me go to THEIR fraternity to grab MY skateboard.” 

Rave gives her a side glare. “He is doing you a favor you idiot” 

“How??” 

“He could have simply kept it, and you would have never known” Monty says hesitantly while chowing on his pen.

“It’s not just that” Raven tosses her calculator to the side, then continues “It is obvious that he was initially trying to meet up with her to give it back, but then changed his mind. Did you not see how rude she was to him!” 

Clarke ignores them and turns her attention to Jasper. 

“Will you join me?” 

“You do realise that we are all working on the exact same project” Jasper whispers dramatically. 

Raven protest “You mean I am figuring things out, and you two are simply changing the numbers to make it your own.” 

Jasper thinks for a second then shakes his head. “Yah, that sounds about right.” 

He turns his attention to Monty and they both start high five-ing themselves with a giggle. 

Clarke ignores them “I am leaving.” 

“Don’t break a nose…..…or do” Jasper says and start laughing hysterically. 

Raven roles an eye “Not funny Jasper.. Not funny!” 

Monty shouts as Clarke starts to leave. “May we meet again”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your thoughts will be really appreciated


	3. Wait What!

She walks out from the library heading toward the fraternity house, only to find that she is dragging her feet forcefully. It is not that she doesn't want to do it, nor that she can't wait tell the next day or so to go with her friends. It might have been helpful to have them around... or would it really? After all Bellamy can totally use the fact that she brought chaperones against her. He can make it a problem of its own... Or would he? BUT WAIT, she is actually going alone, so why on Earth is she thinking about the ways he might have reacted if they were accompanying her! It's missed up, and she knows it. She wants to go and get it over with, but overthinking isn't helping her. The sooner she's done with it the better.

She finds it weirdly odd that she is calm when she starts catching the Greek letters appearing on the houses. Oh wait... No, she definitely jinxed it. Her heartbeats start racing as she gets closer and closer to the door with "Whatever the hell you want" motto on top of it. Okay, is it even possible for the human heart to beat this fast! She doubts it, and as a pre-med student this should mean something.

The door suddenly opens, before she is even close enough to knock on it. Her heartbeat stops for a millisecond. She has the most amazing luck, doesn't she?! because of all the people that could have appeared behind it, she got Murphy. She roles her eye with a sigh, what an awesome luck she has!

With a grin, Murphy looks back into the living room and starts announcing "Bellamy's princess is here."

"Shut up Murphy" A husky voice coming from inside responds immediately.

Needless to say, a group of guys where already rushing to the door to see who she was.

"EVERYONE, back to work." Bellamy continues in a demanding voice as he gets closer to the door. He glares at them, and immediately they start scattering away.

He finally lets her in. Instead of saying something to her, he turns his attention to Miller with a quick head tilt and the other guy disappears.

She knows Miller from [The bunker] a support and safe space for people with different sexual or gender identities. He is not the talkative kind and she would have never guessed he knew, let alone is close friends with Bellamy.

Miller comes back after few second, and raises his shoulder in confusion to Bellamy. Murphy starts laughing, and they both glare at him.

“MURPHY.” Bellamy shouts clearly annoyed. “Where the hell is it... THE SKATEBOARD?!”

  
Murphy tensed up as Bellamy got closer to him.

“You better go and get it back.” He continues with a killing glare.

Murphy starts moving in a rush and Bellamy follows him.

Wait what!! It is getting confusing to her. She alway thought of them as the two unbreakable, best of friends. Does what she just saw means these two aren’t best buddies?? HOW?? Murphy and Bellamy and Bellamy and Murphy. It always made sense. But it isn't making much sense right now!!

Wick is clearly trying to cut the tension in the room as he starts whispering to her with a hidden laugh, "Our sorority sisters donated their broken table to us” and he points at it, “and we are trying to fix it" He turns his head dramatically and continues in a sarcastic tone. “So, it is a torture that I have to work on my project instead of helping out” he roles his eye and Emphasise “Totally!”

She laughs and get closer to him.

“Okay okay, so maybe it is actually a torture. This project is killing me” He continues.

“Raven and the guys are working on it together, you should have joined them. It would have helped.” she says.

“Helped? You mean with the project or with Raven killing me?” He says with a laugh, but his eyes kinda meant it.

In that moment, Bellamy interrupts them by dropping her skateboard next to her foot.

“It doesn’t seem like you hate ALL frat boys.” Bellamy says with a laugh.

“No, you are special.” She says teasing.

To her surprise, he smirks.

She immediately clarifies with an eye roll “I meant with the hate.”

His smile widens as he ignores her and goes back toward the broken table they are trying to fix.

Her attention goes back to Wick.

“You and your gang should join us here on our board game night.” Wick says with a sincere smile.

She raises her eyebrows “I am not associated with any gang”.

“There is Raven, so it automatically turns into one.”

She flicks him and they both laugh.

“Seriously though you all should at least drop by.”

“I don’t think Bellamy will be pleased to see me intrude” She whispers.

“He won’t!” He continues in a whisper. “He asked everyone to be nice to you when you come asking for your skateboard.”

“Seriously!?”

He nodes with a confused smile.

She made sure to message Bellamy a plain ‘Thank you’ once she got out of the fraternity house. She thought it is better that way. Or at least this is what she is trying to convince herself. He wasn’t mean to her and she had to thank him for giving her her skateboard back, and doing it verbally felt… No. it had to be done via Facebook message, where none of them have the other as a friend to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts please


	4. Jonty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much, I simply miss the Jonty dynamic.

The group is setting in their usual spot in the student union building while clearly doing everything but studying. 

“What is it called when you’ve been texting someone on Facebook for two days straight but you don’t have them as friends to begin with?” Jasper asks dramatically, pretending to be serious about it. 

He gets a glare from Clarke. 

“Deniability!” Raven Explains.

“What are you talking about!” Clarke protest. 

“Exactly!” says Jasper as he dramatically moves his hands.

He exchanges a look with Monty, and they both start giggling. 

“Monty, Don’t encourage him!” Clarke says. 

“Yah, that wasn’t funny” Monty response with a straight face.

“Don’t lie... I am hilarious” He says with an exaggerated eye roll. “Raven Totally smiled!” 

“Defiantly an improvement” Monty agrees, and they both start laughing again. 

It took them a while for their laughter to tone down. 

“You do realize that no one finds you funny but Monty, Right?” Raven says with a raised eyebrow. 

“No left” and starts laughing again. 

“No man, not this time” Monty shakes his head. 

“Really?” he whispers. 

Monty Nods.


	5. She DOESN'T Care!

People are trying hard to convince her that she's "talking" with Bellamy. No, she has been arguing with him nonstop via Facebook. That doesn't mean anything. It was an open opportunity and she took it. Nothing more. 

She doesn't care about him and she definitely doesn't care that he didn't acknowledge her existing at their debate club meeting. Not even with a simple smile. NOTHING.. and that doesn't bother her. Not a single bit. He is an annoying self-obsessed frat boy. This what he does, and she doesn't care! 

Once she steps out of the meeting, her phone buzzes indicating a new message.. and yes, it is from Bellamy.

Bellamy: So tide up, princess. 

She rolls her eyes and ignores him, only for a new message to pop up few seconds later. 

Bellamy: you better relax for tomorrow.

Oh yah, the board game night. It is tomorrow. But she doesn't care..How many times does she have to repeat that?


	6. Until next time

It seems kinda off. The last time she'd been to a frat party was during her freshman year, and that day wasn't one of her favourite memories. Yes, the last time she's been to a fart party was the day she was introduced/shocked with Raven.. And although she is way past that, she can't help but cringe at how naive she was.

Few days ago, Wick tried explaining to her that this was not a party, it's a 'board game night'. Yah right, as if she's falling for that. Fart houses tend to find excuses to party in any occasion or non-occasion in that case. And she's not buying it.

It doesn't matter, after all she wants to be there. Wick has been trying for so long to do anything with Raven. But she tends to intimidate him or shuts him off. Inviting all the 'gang' seemed like a safer bet. And let's be real, Raven would have blown him off if he directly asked her to come. Cuz she is Rave fucking Reyes, and she 'don't need no man'. The problem is, Clarke can clearly see that Raven actually likes him but is too stubborn to admit it. If Raven needs her friends to be around her to get there, they're more than happy to help. And after all, Wick isn't so bad himself.

The frat house neighbourhood seems a bit quiet as she was walking toward it with her friends. After all, it is mid a school week, so that shouldn't be much of a shock. However, she did expect more noise with people going and coming toward the party.

They step hesitantly toward the weirdly culm house, exchange confused looks, and decide to knock on the door cuz why the hell not.

An inviting smile from Wick let them in, and he starts introducing them around immediately.

The gathering seems quite intimate. The number of people that are around isn't much more than the time she came to grab her skateboard. She exchanged a look with Monty that says 'definitely wasn't expecting this'.

"You were late" Bellamy says after they settle in.

She doesn't know how exactly she's supposed to answer that. They thought it was a party, and it's only polite to be a bit late to a party. But this isn't. So ....

"Wick didn't allow us to start eating until you guys come" Murphy says while he is clearly Eating some pizza.

"And you never listen" Wick responds.

Everyone starts passing around some pizza slices and pop. And once most of them finished eating people started dividing up into groups to play different board games. They grabbed Battlestar Galactica, cards against humanity, sequence, Uno and Settlers of Catan into the living room.

She decided to join the group who got Setters of Catan. It's simply because she enjoys the game, and definitely not because of a certain someone who was part of that group. What?!! Okay, maybe this is her first time playing this game, but she's quite sure she's good at it. Sue her.

The game is going well. Bellamy has been mean in the game since his first move, and now she's trying her best to make him pay for that. She's not a pro by any means, but she thinks she's getting the hang of it. People are joking around, and she's enjoying every aspect of it.

She tenses up all of a sudden, as she sees a gorgeous brunette with a ponytail put her hand on Bellamy's eyes blocking his view. He smiles and turns toward the girl.

"finally!" He says.

The girl laughs and squeeze herself a seat next to him. Clarke is definitely not tensed up because of this gorgeous girl who made Bellamy smile. Really! She made him smile! Bellamy of all people! How? Don't get her wrong, She is HAPPY for him.

"Dr. Pike wouldn't release us from the class until the last second of it. 'Earth skills are Earth skills whether you are a Phys Ed students or not' " she rolls her eyes and continues "his words not mine."

" You're enjoying his class though, right?" He asks with a protective look.

"Duh, Bell." She rolls her eyes again. "when we are out in the field, not during his boring evening class" she sticks out her tongue at him and his smile returns.

Miller whispers to her. "He is her brother."

Clarke clears her throat and raises a single eyebrow that says 'why are you telling me this'. She clearly doesn't care. Needless to say, she wasn't trying so hard to hide the smile that appeared on her face after that. She wasn't smiling! She wasn't, okay!

By the time most of the games wrap-up and she is ready to leave with her friends, a familiar face approaches her.

"Not bad Griffin!" Bellamy says with a smirk.

"Will beat your ass next time." She says defensively.

"You wish." he gives her a full look over and continues with a smirk "See you next time, princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this. I would like to see your comments of what you liked and what you didn't. This fic is getting closer to an end, and your kudos and commitments will be really appreciated.


	7. Engulfed in the game

Walking out of the frat house with Monty and Jasper rambling about the night. She takes a second look and realize that Raven isn't around yet.

"But Raven.." Jasper cuts her mid-sentence with his amused eyes and raised eyebrows "I know right!"

"But,," and he cuts her again with an exaggerated "Yah!" And gives Monty a look.

Monty giggled and say, "Okay! You called it, we know." .

Wait what? She is super confused..

"I mean it didn't even take them that long! All it took is thirty minutes and the make out session began." says Jasper as if he's proud of his accomplishment.

What? When? How? OH my god oh my god oh my god.. how didn't she notice! She should act normal.. her surprise shouldn't show on her face or Jasper wouldn't let her live in peace again.. but how on Earth didn't she notice? Raven fucking Reyes finally got her head out of her ass and made out with Wick! Like finally! And she wasn't even there to notice it.. okay maybe she was there but that's not the point. How didn't she notice that!??!

No No.. don't you dare go there.. it's not because her focus was on certain someone. No it wasn't! No, she is telling you she wasn't. She was simply engulfed in the game. And if a certain someone happens to be part of the game that doesn't mean she was focused on him. Don't you dare blame her.. Bellamy was all nice and good looking.. oh wait who brought up Bellamy? No, Not her! Definitely not her... for the bajillionth time she's telling you it's not what you think it is!

But omg Raven finally kissed Wick!! Things are looking up! Finally! She is so happy for her stubborn friend.. And totally out of context but Bellamy was kinda nice today.. She feels super energized! And she is smiling..because she won the game, oh no that's not true- she totally lost. Wait a second, why was she smiling? No she told you before it wasn't him.. BELLAMY IS'NT THE REASON.. Oh yah, it is because Raven finally kissed Wick. Yah, that's why.

 

Her phone interrupts her thoughts with a Facebook message notification. Okay.. Yes it is from Bellamy. No it's not why she is grinning. Thank you very much.


	8. Things changed

Okay.. things are different now. But you know she won’t admit it. So take it from me.

It was easier for her to brush off whatever her friends used to say about her dynamic with Bellamy, when all they use to do was biker. But now, he is actually asking her about her day and all! what’s with that!? Like what?! What’s going on!? 

What makes it even worse is that she didn’t really realize this transition while it was happening... No. It didn’t really hit her until Raven pointed out that it’s funny how she’s getting a good morning text, when only one of them is in a relationship. Yah, it’s kinda funny. But she’s not saying that. Sue her. Or don’t. Cause last she checked it was completely normal to be nice to people around you. And just because that person happens to be from the opposite sex, it doesn’t change shit. She’s bi for God's sake! When will people get that?! 

Yet, she finds herself supper conscious of everything that happens that day. She doesn’t want to over analyze everything. She really doesn’t. But it is the end of the debate club meeting, and Bellamy is glued to her side, and she can’t seem to bother look anywhere but his side. He is talking and throwing out jokes here and there, But her mind is somewhere else. She really wants that side of her brain to shut off. But it isn’t. 

“So, are you joining us for game night this week?” He asks.

With that smile of his, all she wants to do is agree with whatever he is saying... But no. She needs some self-control. It’s better to push the pause button, and have some time off to get her head straight. Because it’s one thing to convince her friends that whatever this is, is nothing. It’s another thing when you need to remind yourself.

“Oh I can’t” she says with a head tilt. “I really need to study.” 

She’s either a really good actor, or he doesn’t want to push her farther. Okay, It’s not that she doesn’t need to study. She really does.. If her plans to go to Med school is still in place. It’s just that she knows she won’t be able to study during that time. But who’s there to count? Right? 

“You will be missed.” He says quietly. 

Okay, that’s what she is talking about. When did that become normal? Cause last she checked Bellamy and her like to annoy the hell out of each other. But this.. this doesn’t seem like it. 

“I know.” She answers him with a challenging smirk. 

It Is something past Clarke would approve of. Right? It would’ve pissed him in the past. But it doesn’t seem to do the trick now. Because all he does is laugh and smirks back. And Yah. Okay. She definitely needs a break.


	9. Maybe because I like you?

They don’t make the mistake of being late to game night this time. Thanks to Murphy’s ramble with the title of “game night isn’t a party. Get it together, Clarke.” that happened to be engraved in her mind. And yes, she is very aware that she is thanking Murphy of all people. It’s very insincere thanks, to be very clear. But she’s here -in the frat house- on time. so, whatever.

Okay okay.. You caught her. She is at the frat house for the game night. She was hopping You won’t notice. Or at least won’t mention that you noticed. Yes, it’s exactly what you’re thinking. She is a human being after all and her self-control happens to be limited.. You don’t need to rub it off in her face. She would’ve wasted more time overthinking anyway. So actually, to her defence, this is helping her study better later. Because yes, she is planning on leaving early to go and get some studying done. And no, she isn’t lying to herself this time. 

Well, she wasn’t lying to herself the previous time either. It’s just that Raven and Jasper happened to nag on her head until she admitted defeat. And no, she wasn’t hoping they would do that. No, she definitely wasn’t. Definitely. Okay maybe she was. But that’s not the point. She was actually super serious about taking a break from Bellamy to clear her mind off. But nah. Who are we kidding, she doesn’t really need that. She got everything under control. She’s cool if she says so herself. She doesn’t really care about him or anything.

It’s not like she goes out of her way to be around him. No not really. Or maybe she did subconsciously. But tonight, she might be going out of her way to avoid him. Or to avoid her unconscious search for his smile. Because really, she doesn’t want it. She definitely doesn’t want it peaking at her. Okay, maybe it makes her a bit weak. So be it. She just needs to remind herself that this isn’t special. He does this probably to all of his girls. So she simply shouldn’t give him the attention. Definitely. That’s what she is doing.

The guys brought out the games, and people started scathing all over. She finds herself -or lets be real- she forces herself to avoid being in the same group division as him. She doesn’t care what game the group she joined has -it was deal by the way. But she doesn’t notice him deciding to join their group last minute. It’s just that she found herself joking around with the person sitting next to her to distract herself. And Roan happens to be a good distraction for a moment out there. She doesn’t know how she didn’t meet him last time, but he happens to be hilarious in his strange way. And to be honest, it didn’t hurt that every time she interacted with him or raised her brows at his sarcastic comments someone else happens to be clenching his jaw. That really wasn’t her goal initially, but once she noticed it, she couldn’t help but adjusting her goal. Don’t worry though. She isn’t thinking much of it. It doesn’t mean anything, and she knows it.

Roan happens to win the round, and after all the forced high fives he gets, he bows in-front of them and he decided to declare himself the king of the night. People laughed it out, but Clarke decided to play along. 

She pretends to whisper discretely to him while fighting a laugh. “My king!” 

He smirks and laugh back. “My lady.” 

And someone at the edge of their sight wasn’t having it. Not a single bit. We don’t need to say who. 

Two rounds later, and it is about the time the bus she is taking arrives. She goes to let her friends know that she is leaving, and leave it to Jasper to insist someone has to accompany her. Jerk. She knows exactly what he is doing, because somehow he made sure to say it loud enough for a certain someone to hear. She glares at his direction, and he couldn’t hide his laughter. Needless to say, Bellamy immediately offers to walk her to her bus stop. Okay, this time she definitely didn’t want this. It’s not that she doesn’t want it. It’s that she didn’t want it in this kind of circumstances. She doesn’t know how to explain it. But she didn’t want Bellamy to walk her out. She knows it will be harder to control her subconscious that way. Even when she knows in reality it’s nothing.

He walks her out of the frat house and starts talking. 

“Weren’t you enjoying your time?” He shakes his head and smilers in her direction. “You didn’t have to leave.” 

“Well, I did.” She answers with a raised eyebrow. “When I said I needed to study. I meant it.” 

“Oh yah?” He says challengingly. 

“Yah. Just because I came, that doesn’t mean I am not studying.” 

“Okay, whatever you say.” He says with smirk. 

“No, don’t do that.” 

“What!” And he smirks again. 

“That, there!” She glared at him. “You ass.” And she flicks him.

“Your insults are so childish” he laughs. “I love it!” 

She imitates his voice childishly. “You’re insults are so childish.. nahannanana” she looks back at him while pretending to be pissed “Why are you so mean?”

“Maybe because I like you?” He says while avoiding her eyes.

“Yah, as if I am falling for that.” She says with a raised eyebrow. 

And as if that was her cue, because her bus arrives at that moment. She lock eyes with him, and he smiles forcefully . And somehow she manage to hug him goodbye before running to the bus. 

Yes, she hugged him, and he said he liked her. And leave it to Clarke to find some twisted explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts will be appreciated!


	10. It means what it says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven trying to bring some sense into Clarke.

Clarke loves living with her friends.. don’t get her wrong. She really does. But during times like these, she feels like it is a problem of its own. It’s like you are always under a magnifying glass and you’re about to burn because of it. Yah. Maybe she is being kinda dramatic right now. And she knows it. but you seriously can’t get away with anything without them noticing. Especially when their name is RavenJasperMonty. Okay maybe not Monty, he will notice but will try to put in the effort to pretend he didn’t. Which is kinda the sweetest thing ever. But OMG Raven. Don’t even get her started on Raven.

Raven stares at Clarke idiotically. 

“So let me get this straight” she says while she raise an eyebrow. “He tells you he likes you and you tell him you don’t buy it.” 

Clarke cross her arms with a huff. “That is not what happened” she turns her back to her in an attempt to end this conversation, “He thought he was being funny.” 

Raven roll her eyes before Shouting. “JASPER, You’re right. Clarke is being an idiot.” 

And Jasper is running there even before she finishes her sentence. “I TOLD you!” 

“Yah, No!” Clarke gestures in an attempt to stop them.

Jasper smiles one of his crooked smiles as he starts gesturing exaggeratedly “No, yah!” And starts laughing. 

Raven gives him a glare that brings a stop to his laughter. “What does it mean when someone tells you you’re not funny?” 

He raises an eyebrow. “It means I am not funny.” he continues with a smirk. “I am simply Hilarious!” And a chuckle escapes his lips. 

Raven expression turns into full amusement before she brings her attention back to Clarke. “Yah, Your logic is as flawed as his.” She continues with a whisper “with the Bellamy thing.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “As if you weren’t clear enough.”


End file.
